La Petición de Mikasa
by Mikasa Magica
Summary: Con cierta renuencia Levi ha aceptado intimar su relación con la joven Mikasa Ackerman; pero ella, a pesar de su edad e inexperiencia, está dispuesta a tomar todo lo que Levi tiene que ofrecer. LevixMikasa. Fic completo en AOO3.
1. I

**Advertencias: No hay trama. Temática sexual. Un poco de OoC. Consentimiento explícito. Diferencia de edad. Trabajo incompleto  
**

* * *

_"La Petición de Mikasa"_

_por Pink Nymphetamine_

* * *

Tu corazón estaba bombeando fuerte, casi podías escucharlo dentro de tu cabeza cuando caminabas en los pasillos llenos de luz crepuscular, pero te asegurabas que sólo podía tratarse del sonido de tus botas en marcha. Buscas con tus dedos el palpitar dentro de tu pecho. Era un tambor excitado e impaciente, y sabías que reflejaba perfectamente tu actual estado mental.

Tocaste la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo. Ya habías estado aquí antes, pero por alguna razón sentías que era una puerta completamente diferente, un lugar desconocido y tal vez incluso atemorizante. No es como si no tuvieras una idea de lo que te esperaba, pero incluso ahora no podías negar que los nervios estaban aquí contigo. Matar a una horda de titanes hubiera resultado mucho menos aterrador que esto.

Pero esta era la decisión que tomaste. No ibas a dar vuelta atrás así de simple.

El exhaustivo análisis de tus decisiones personales te llevó de vuelta a la puerta que tocaste con formalidad, y tus hombros se tensaron con el sonido que hizo al abrirse. El Comandante Levi te estaba esperando. Pocas veces llegabas a verlo vestido tan informalmente, aquella camisa de algodón verde era mejor que ése estúpido pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su cuello. Él hizo un simple ademán con la mano para que te metieras adentro; al instante que pasaste a su lado comenzaste a sentir la densidad, como un animal nervioso escondiéndose en el aire a punto de atacar o de huir. Te preguntabas si él se sentía tan nervioso sobre esto como tú, pero al instante decidiste que era improbable.

El Comandante Levi era un hombre de apariencia peculiar, desde tu punto de vista, y quizás esa fue una de las primeras razones las cuales escogiste para aborrecer su persona tras haberlo conocido. Pero aun así siempre te pareció curioso verlo tal como era, un hombre que pasaba de los treinta, mucho más bajo que tú y con un rostro juvenil; sin embargo él no era pequeño, al contrario, su cuerpo era bastante robusto. Si tenías que escoger algún aspecto de él que te atrajera en especial, debía de ser su cara, carente de color, sus párpados que parecían pesarle de tal modo que siempre parecía tener los ojos entrecerrados, dando la impresión de que siempre estaba malhumorado por algo. No era precisamente guapo, pero irónicamente su apariencia singular era el único atractivo de su entera persona, pues en general el Comandante era una persona mordaz y detestable; pero en fin, él no era diferente a como tú eras. Los paralelos que compartías con el Comandante no se limitaban a la eficacia durante el campo de batalla.

La habitación donde él vivía por ahora era bastante sencilla, tenía una modesta bóveda con despensa, una cocineta con mesa y cuatro sillas, una cama y un cuarto de baño; pero según te había explicado antes, era demasiado grande para su gusto. Aunque bien, te imaginabas que no se quejaba demasiado a la hora de limpiar.

Hubo un silencio profundo entre ustedes y te preguntaste de nuevo si esto lo apresuraste demasiado o si había sido una buena idea para empezar. Sentías una presión incómoda bajo el abdomen y no sabías explicarla bien sin recurrir a pensamientos lascivos. El Comandante Levi sólo te dirigió a una de las sillas que disponía y te sentó ahí, tomando a su vez asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Quieres ofrecerme algo de beber? —preguntaste mientras te quitabas el saco del uniforme, sentías algo de calor.

— No tengo alcohol conmigo. Tendrás que conformarte agua —Levi respondió sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

— Está bien, gracias.

Te sirvió un vaso de agua, pero el calor no estaba de ninguna manera conectado al clima de hoy. Por alguna razón no podías mirarle a los ojos. En realidad, te quedaste muda por un tiempo vergonzosamente largo; no sabías de qué hablar o cómo comenzar a manejar la conversación, si esperar a que él se acercara o que tú tomaras la iniciativa, la verdad no tenías idea.

Levi se levantó de la silla exhalando con cierto hartazgo y arrastró el mueble hasta un metro de distancia de ti, sólo para volver a sentarse en ella con los brazos cruzados. Te miró, no con exasperación pero con verdadero interés, podías distinguirlo bien.

— ¿Y entonces vamos a hacer esto...? Mira, si ya no quieres, no te diré nada si te vas ahora. Eres libre de irte.

— No voy a irme. Quiero hacer esto sin arrepentimientos.

Sus oscuros ojos azules parecieron entrecerrarse más, como si su mirada tuviera el poder de hacerte obedecer su voluntad.

— Muy bien. En ese caso, primero date un baño —indicó con el dedo hacia la dirección del cuarto.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Si vamos a hacerlo entonces debemos de ser lo más higiénicos posible, Ackerman.

Tuviste que aguantar una mueca por parte tuya— Vaya, incluso ahora sigues siendo un fanático de la limpieza.

No es como si no te hubieras esperado una actitud como ésa por parte de Levi, pero ya te habías duchado antes de venir aquí… Igual, él era el loco, y de no cumplir por lo menos uno de sus caprichos él no podría cumplir el tuyo. Decidiste obedecer su petición. Cuando cerraste la puerta del pequeño baño, notaste que la tina ya tenía agua preparada. No estabas sorprendida. La primera pieza de ropa que siempre ceremonialmente te quitabas primero era la bufanda roja de Eren. La doblabas con cuidado, la dejabas en una esquina segura para luego quitarte el resto de tu ropa con menos calma.

Al meter tu brazo en la tina, el agua estaba a tiempo, encontraste todo lo necesario para bañarte, toalla, jabón, esponja… hasta que tu mente te detuvo en frío y caíste en cuenta de que esta era la misma tina que Levi usaba. No entendías porqué te afectaba tanto de repente, pero te detuviste unos segundos a contemplar tus pensamientos. Decidiste abandonar la incómoda cadena de ideas, porque entre más lo pensabas, más raro se volvía. No querías darte una ducha rápida mientras pensabas en el Comandante haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sólo traicionarías a tus nervios antes de haber entrado a la verdadera práctica.

Sumergiste tu cuerpo en el agua y usaste la esponja para tallar rápidamente tu cuerpo, el cual en tu opinión no necesitaba una segunda ducha. El aroma del jabón era agradable, y te preguntabas si era el mismo aroma que alguna vez habías detectado en él… _¿Oler como como él?_ Decidiste que no usarías el jabón…

Entonces tocó la puerta, y muy modestamente te sentaste en el fondo de la tina mientras pegabas tus rodillas contra tus pechos y rodeabas tus piernas con tus brazos.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

— Adelante —exclamaste. De todos modos él te iba a ver sin ropa después. Cuando él entró sin pena ni culpa sólo te miró inexpresivo desde la entrada por un largo rato sin decir nada mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el alféizar de la entrada; sin duda le era fácil exasperarte— . ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Crees que no puedo lavarme bien yo sola?

— Si quieres detener esto, sólo dilo.

Frunciste el entrecejo. Te ofendía escucharlo cuestionar tu determinación— Ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta, "Señor". ¿Soy yo o tú eres el que no quiere hacer esto? Puedo aceptar un rechazo, ya que te sientes incómodo con esto.

Tan rápido como terminaste de hablar, él comenzó a caminar en torno a la bañera que usabas. Tu corazón se agitó poco a poco, sabiendo que él muy claramente podía ver tu desnudez desde su actual punto de vista. Se paró detrás de la bañera, donde él podía observar tu espalda húmeda.

— … No me malentiendas, Ackerman. Claro que me gustaría follarme a una mujer guapa e inexperta —susurraba profundamente justo detrás de tu cabeza, sus palabras mandaban un escalofrío placentero por tu espina—, pero tú eres a quien yo llamo una persona "especial". No lo has hecho antes con ningún otro hombre, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta te hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

— Claro que no — respondiste.

— ¿Y cuántos años tienes? —el bastardo ya sabía la respuesta.

— Diecisiete.

— Apenas la mitad de mi edad, ¿qué te parece? —su voz entonaba con ironía volvía a rodear la tina sólo para dirigirte la mirada unos segundos— Pero todavía así, eres una de los soldados más fuertes de la Legión. Eres "especial". Cada soldado capaz de hacer bien su trabajo es digno de mi respeto, y tú, entre todos los demás soldados, eres quien desea cruzar esta línea conmigo y no sólo eso, buscas confiarme a mí entre tantas personas, tu coño virgen.

Por poco sonríes, satisfecha de haber descubierto su verdadero color— ¿Y eso te pone nervioso? No necesitas tener tanto cuidado conmigo. Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez: ¿tú quieres hacer esto conmigo, o debería irme ahora?

Sólo lo viste por un segundo, pero Levi pareció arquear una ceja, pero al instante te dio la espalda, caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

— … Cuando termines, vístete de nuevo. Prefiero que comencemos esto como debería de ser.

El calor se amontonó en tu rostro, no por excitación, sino de puro enojo. ¿El maldito enano te hizo meterte en una bañera sólo para pedirte que te pongas de nuevo tu ropa?

Bueno, nunca asumiste que esto iba a ser fácil. Además, él tenía que saber mejor lo que hacía. Continuaste lavando con la esponja zonas más recónditas de tu cuerpo, tratando de no pensar mucho si él habría usado ésta misma esponja para exactamente lo mismo. No es como si no te hubieras tocado antes, pero esto era todavía bastante inapropiado. De repente sentiste que el agua estaba más caliente y tomaste aire lentamente mientras cerrabas los párpados.

Estabas mentalmente preparada para esto, y esto era decisión tuya. Siempre fue opcional el tomar este paso y por fin tenías el poder de decidir si esto es lo que querías o no… Querías experimentarlo con alguien digno de confianza, y no podías haberte equivocado, no después de tanto tiempo invertido en construir una relación con él.

No se trataba de romance o de simple compañerismo, sino de confianza y tolerancia mutua, la íntima comodidad que descubriste con él y la libertad de hablar con él de todo lo que te podía pesar en la mente. No sabías si esto podía catalogarse como amor, pero poco te importaba. Él había aceptado hacerse partícipe de esto, y confiabas plenamente en su experiencia como adulto.

Al terminar de bañarte y secarte, te pusiste encima la ropa del uniforme, intencionalmente olvidando tu ropa interior. También decidiste dejar tu bufanda en el baño… había un límite hasta donde podías permitirte pensar en Eren, y esto era lo mejor que podías hacer. Sentías que tu corazón latía más fuerte cuando saliste y lo observaste sentado en el borde de su cama.

— Ya estoy lista —dijiste con tu cabeza en alto.

Levi, que seguía manteniendo una expresión de lo más calmada te indicó con una mano a que tomaras asiento a su lado. Trataste de no parecer torpe al caminar, porque sentías que tu corazón quería asesinarte. Te sentaste y tu cuerpo entero estaba tieso por alguna razón, ni siquiera podías mirarle directamente por más de medio segundo.

Sus dedos rozaron tu mejilla ligeramente, pero fue un simple toque lo que bastó para dirigir tu rostro hacia donde él quería. Sus ojos oscuros y pequeños estaban tan cerca de los tuyos, y contuviste tu respiración por varios segundos, dejando a tu mente digerir lo que estaba pasando ahora.

— Puedes relajarte —murmuró despacio, sentías el movimiento de su boca y el calor de su aliento mientras su mano tocaba tu nuca, y poco a poco su boca descubría la ruta a tu oreja—. ¿Estás temblando? Vamos a arreglar eso.

No te habías dado cuenta, pero tus brazos estaban temblando, pero veías esto como consecuencia de los efectos que él tenía sobre ti, nada más. Su mano acercó más su cuerpo hacia él, mientras depositaba modestos besos en tu oreja, haciendo que se te saliera un diminuto gemido. Su otra mano estaba sobre tu cintura y descendía poco a poco, igual que su boca hacia tu cuello. De repente no sabías cómo reaccionar, tu estómago se hacía nudos, tu pecho se sentía caliente y eras incapaz de regular tu respiración. Podías sentir cómo su boca succionaba gentilmente la piel de tu cuello, a veces rozándote con sus dientes, eventualmente besando tu clavícula.

Tus manos tomaron su cabeza, tocabas su cabello cortado y limpio, te preguntabas cuándo sería tu turno para hacerle exactamente lo mismo. Querías saber qué partes podías besar de él para hacerle sentir lo mismo. Pero de repente, sentiste sus dedos tocar tu muslo interior, una parte inesperadamente sensible para ti, ya que era la primera vez que alguien más tocaba ahí. Agarraste a Levi de los hombros como aviso…

— … Espera.

— ¿Qué? —él no parecía molesto, pero definitivamente su voz exigía una explicación. No era así, no querías detenerlo ahora… esto es lo que tú querías. Este era al hombre a quien le depositabas ésa confianza… Lo miraste directo a los ojos por unos segundos mientras él seguía esperando tu respuesta— ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

Podías relajarte. Él estaba interesado en tu decisión y la respetaría.

— Nada. Puedes seguir.

* * *

**N/A:Lamentablemente he tenido que cortar el fic hasta este punto, ya que el sitio borraría el fic por escenas de sexo explícito. Pueden buscar el capítulo entero en mi cuenta de AOO3, cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
**

**... Hace AÑOS que no escribo escenas de sexo. Me sorprende no haber optado por YmirxChrista, pero LevixMikasa es una aficción reciente.  
**

**En fin, gracias por leer. Espero que el próximo capítulo salga bien  
**


	2. II

**Agradezco mucho su atención. Nuevamente, decidí cortar el capítulo para no romper las regulaciones del sitio (que, de igual manera, es probable que no me pasaría nada, pero sólo lo hago por si acaso), así que les recuerdo que visiten mi cuenta de AOO3 en mi perfil para leer el capítulo completo. Y también lo apreciaría mucho si dejaran sus comentarios u opiniones acerca de mi trabajo.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Te costó trabajo mantener tu paciencia. No podías esperar a volver con el Comandante Levi, y entre más lo pensabas, más ansiosa te volvías. Iba a ser difícil poder mirarlo a los ojos en una situación formal sin tener que sentir un cosquilleo en la entrepierna… así que decidiste entrenar tu mente para evitar caer en el nerviosismo ante su presencia. Lograste pasar una tarde con él, lograste mantener tu actitud seria hasta cierto punto, y podías mejorar aún más. Por supuesto, no era como si estuvieras dispuesta a retroceder ahora, incluso si él decidía entender tus motivos. Lo que tú querías era llegar hasta el fondo.

Otro día de trabajo llegaba a su fin. No tuviste tiempo o privacidad para tocarte en lo absoluto, tu mente lo había hecho parecer una eternidad para ti pero hoy en la tarde ibas a volver con él.

Cuando tocaste a su puerta, él se tardó un poco en abrir, y descubriste que él estaba trapeando el piso de su apartamento. Parecía cansado, pero te invitó a pasar de todos modos, no sin antes pedirte que te quitaras tus botas y las dejaras fuera. Eran sus estúpidas normas, pero obedeciste sin chistar pues era su espacio, no el tuyo.

La sensación del piso frío bajo los dedos de tus pies era bastante agradable tras haber pasado el día caminando con esas sofocantes botas militares. Probablemente él se iba a quejar del olor a pie, pero honestamente valía la pena molestarlo. Estuviste a punto de ofrecer tu ayuda para que acabara de trapear más rápido, pero él te volvió a decir que ya estaba acabando. Decidiste sentarte en el suelo mientras le mirabas mover el trapeador de un lado a otro con excesivo esfuerzo, hasta lo consideraste como una especie de espectáculo gratuito. Tardó un par de minutos más en fregar el piso, pero repentinamente dejó el trapeador y la cubeta en la esquina de la cocina, volteando a ver a tu dirección con cierta molestia.

Quizás planeaba en reclamarte por sentarte en el piso que recién acababa de limpiar; pero no dijo nada así, sólo se inclinó y ofreció su mano para que te levantaras de nuevo, lo cual aceptaste un poco sorprendida.

— El calor fue espantoso hoy, mejor quítate esa bufanda —dijo, pero su voz no reflejaba molestia en lo absoluto. Pero le obedeciste al instante, no por simple respeto, sino porque te fastidiaría si él tocara tu bufanda. La dejaste con delicadeza sobre la mesa de su cocineta.

— Me gusta cómo se siente el piso. Es tan fresco y limpio —mencionaste, casi sonriendo, ligeramente apenada.

— Claro que lo está, yo fui quien lo limpió.

Intercambiaste ésa mueca ligeramente agradable a una de disgusto en un segundo— Creo que pudiste percibir el cumplido perfectamente, no tienes que ser un arrogante.

Levi extendió su mano, magullada por el reciente uso de detergentes de limpieza, tocó tu mejilla mientras sus ojos fríos buscaban los tuyos. Su pulgar estaba rozando tu labio inferior.

— Te lo aprecio, pero fue un cumplido bastante barato, si me lo preguntas, Ackerman.

Tuviste que inclinar tu cabeza un poco hacia abajo, ya que él apenas estaba a la altura de tu barbilla. Brevemente le viste abrir esos delgados labios partidos antes de que los coronaras torpemente con los tuyos. Ladeaste la cabeza cuando él succionó y mordisqueó tu boca, y trataste de meter tu lengua en la suya, pero sólo lograste que chocara con su lengua muy incómodamente.

Obviamente te faltaba un poco más de práctica para ser una besadora decente, y él no estaba obligado a pasar dificultades técnicas por la evidente diferencia de estatura. Tus brazos descansaban sobre sus hombros… poco a poco doblaste las rodillas, usando tu peso para hacer que él se inclinara sobre ti hasta que estuviera arrodillado en el suelo, justo sobre ti.

Tus manos estaban detrás de su nuca mientras él sustentaba su propio peso con sus manos en el piso, sin dejar de besar, lamer y mordisquear tus labios, cada vez menos sutil. Incluso podías escuchar leves gruñidos provenir de él cuando volvía a morderte. Tu corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte, y estabas desarrollando más gusto por esta ligera agresividad.

Su rodilla había vuelto a encontrar su lugar entre tus muslos, esta vez presionando más contra tu ingle. Tal contacto te hizo levantar involuntariamente una rodilla, y sentías que rozaba con lo que era la entrepierna de Levi. Él volvió a gruñir en tu boca, el sonido resonaba en tu piel y la presión contra tu ingle aumentó; un escalofrío hizo arquear tu espalda contra el frío piso… y en eso recordaste que él acababa de asearlo.

Fue una extraña cadena de pensamientos que distrajo tu mente lo suficiente para que Levi se diera cuenta que no estabas concentrada en lo que sucedía ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes? —cuestionó él, mirándote con algo parecido a genuina preocupación.

— Me estaba preguntando algo.

— ¿Qué?

Sentías tus mejillas llenarse de sangre, pero mantenías una expresión serena— Buscas siempre ser tan higiénico, pero aun así… la vez pasada tú… usaste tu boca para… ¿no es eso un poco…?

Levi resopló y puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas para no cansarse demasiado.

— Tengo un dato curioso para ti: la boca limpia de una persona suele ser más inmunda que cualquier tipo de genital. Lo más asqueroso que hemos hecho hasta ahora es intercambiar saliva, y realmente no me escuchas quejarme acerca de eso ¿verdad? Es mucho más saludable darle un beso a tu coño que a esta fuente de bacterias que llamas boca.

— Eso es interesante. No voy a preguntar cómo es que averiguaste eso —respondiste sin entusiasmo.

Levi te miró fijamente, como si él intentara descifrar tus pensamientos, y otra vez se inclinó sobre ti, esta vez usando sus manos para separar tus piernas ligeramente.

—… ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? —preguntó. Efectivamente, su propuesta hizo que tu sangre comenzara a hervir, en el buen sentido.

—… Sí.

—¿"Sí" qué? —murmuró, sus palabras estaban soplando directo a tu oído, su aliento era muy cálido.

—¿Sí, Por favor?

* * *

**No sé si estén teniendo problemas con el link de mi perfil. Desde donde estoy, ha estado funcionando bien, no sé ustedes. En todo caso, pueden buscar mi seudónimo PinkNympheta si siguen teniendo problemas para ir a mi link. Gracias.**


	3. III

No esperaste tener un día tan liviano. Tuviste la oportunidad de alejarte de tus actividades militares y pasar tiempo con tu único familiar. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que usaste un vestido, y no recordabas la última vez en la que Eren halagaba tu apariencia. Fue una salida bastante sencilla y no hiciste más que caminar y hablar con tu hermanastro, pero te sentiste contenta a su lado, e incluso brevemente sonreíste sin preocupaciones en tu mente. También hubieras querido que Armin se uniera a esta ocasión, pero surgió una situación de último momento que le mantuvo ocupado; fue una verdadera lástima, pero volverías a tener la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con ambos… tenías que estar segura de que sí.

Se hizo tarde, y volviste con Eren a los cuarteles militares, donde él estaba condicionado a quedarse por obediencia y respeto a sus mayores. Tú también llegabas a quedarte ahí, no en el mismo cuarto que él, pero sólo por genuina preocupación y conexión con Eren.

Pero recordaste que hoy tenías otra cita. Levi dijo que hoy iba a estar libre. Estaba anocheciendo, ¿no sería arriesgado ir a pasar la noche con él? Quizás. Pero tu reputación no era tan delicada, probablemente nadie se daría cuenta. Podías fácilmente regresar a tu apartamento cuando terminaras.

El Sol ya se había ocultado tras las paredes cuando llegaste al apartamento de Levi. Sorprendentemente, él sí se encontraba dentro, y pareció contemplar por unos segundos el vestido color crema que traías puesto. Era probablemente el único atuendo femenino que tenías a tu disposición, y sólo lo llegabas a usar en algunos de tus días libres, ya que los pantalones eran mucho más prácticos en demasiados aspectos. Pero te encantaba tu vestido.

Levi te dejó entrar, mientras notabas que la única luz encendida en todo el lugar era una lámpara de aceite sobre la mesa de la cocina. Asumías que él había regresado recientemente, a juzgar por su uniforme sin la chaqueta de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Le ayudaste a buscar las otras lámparas para iluminar apropiadamente el lugar, pero te complacía saber que él estaba ligeramente distraído observándote con tu vestido. No imaginaste que te pondría de tan buen humor que él tomara nota de esta ropa que tanto te gustaba. Intercambiaste miradas con él y casi sonreíste.

— Salí con Eren hoy —explicaste—. No creí que fuera necesario usar mi uniforme para la ocasión…

— Está bien. Es la primera vez que veo que usas algo además de las tres únicas combinaciones de ropa para tu uniforme —respondió, ligeramente volteando a otro lado—. Me daba ansiedad verte con la misma ropa sucia una y otra vez.

Sacudiste la cabeza, mirándole despectivamente— Gracias, a mí también me gusta este vestido.

— Te verás mejor sin él —dijo con casualidad.

— … No te queda bien dar piropos.

Levi solamente terminó de encender la cuarta lámpara para su buró al lado de la cama. Luego volvió a mirarte. Él nunca sonreía. Nunca parecía feliz. Pero… podías verlo, o quizás sentirlo, que él estaba gustoso de tu presencia.

Caminó lento hacia ti, mirándote con cierta anticipación, hasta que se detuvo a sólo unos pocos centímetros de ti. Él ya no te llegaba siquiera a la barbilla.

— … ¿Por qué estás tan alta ahora? ¿Qué demonios comiste? —murmuró, no parecía molesto.

— Se llaman tacones. Quizás te gustaría incorporarlos a tu calzado diario —le dijiste, ligeramente divertida. Cierto, hoy te pusiste unos botines que te daban sólo unos modestos tres centímetros más de estatura.

Con una rapidez que no pudiste predecir, él te había tomado de la barbilla y te obligó a mirarle directo a los ojos, una exigencia casi agresiva que te emocionaba y hacía tu pulso vibrar con antelación.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo problemas con mi tamaño? En todo caso creo que tú podrías ser la única que tenga que sufrir por ello, Ackerman.

Retiraste su mano de tu barbilla e intercambiaste con él una agridulce mueca. Por supuesto que estabas anhelando el momento, pero realmente te sentías nerviosa por el hecho que la última vez tú misma viste la verdadera extensión del problema. Decidiste que te preocuparías por eso cuando llegara su momento. Ya tenías este palpitar loco que hacía que tu pecho se sintiera más pesado.

Levi jaló el nudo de tu bufanda y te hizo inclinar la cabeza para alcanzar tus labios. Tuviste que responder con una mordida al instante. No lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar, pero le tenías que dejar en claro que no te gustaba que tomara tu bufanda. Apartaste sus dedos de tu prenda y diste la vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia la cocineta.

No quisiste dar la impresión de que ibas a irte así nada más, volviste tu cara hacia atrás, no rompiste contacto visual con él mientras te quitabas la bufanda roja y la dejabas gentilmente sobre la mesa. Levi tenía fruncido el entrecejo, juzgándote en silencio por el tipo de prioridades que mostrabas ahora. Claro, debía parecer un poco ridículo ponerte sensible por sólo una prenda en particular, pero era un comportamiento casi instintivo el ponerte agresiva si alguien tomaba tu bufanda sin permiso.

Él exhaló mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar su trasero caer sobre el borde de su cama. Se retiró los arneses de su uniforme y el pañuelo que siempre llevaba alrededor de su cuello. No estabas segura si lograste desanimarlo con tu numerito, pero necesitabas hacerle saber que la sesión seguía en pie. Volviste a caminar hacia él en silencio mientras tus manos deshacían los primeros botones de tu vestido, no con la lentitud que uno podría tomarse. Cuando te detuviste frente a él, sólo estabas en tus delicadas bragas blancas y botines, mirándolo con provocación. En realidad, estabas con el corazón latiendo dentro de tu cabeza, y poca coherencia podías darle a tus pensamientos porque te habías dado cuenta que Levi nunca tuvo que ver con detalle tu desnudo superior…

Sus ojos te analizaban nuevamente, te pareció extraño que sus manos no te tocaran todavía, a menos que estuviera de repente más interesado en tus pechos. No eran nada especial, sólo eran pechos.

— También quiero ver tu pecho desnudo, ya que estamos así —dijiste, tu voz volviéndose más demandante. Levi no hizo nada, sólo te miró con mayor interés mientras sus manos se apoyaban a sus lados; su expresión facial era algo que leías como una invitación.

Frunciste tus labios un poco, ya que tuviste que inclinarte un poco para desabrochar la camisa blanca de Levi. No dudaste en ser brusca, no importaba si le reventabas un par de botones en el proceso. Era extraño porque ésta era de verdad la primera vez que lo veías sin camisa. Su torso era robusto, tan musculoso como debía de esperarse de alguien que se había ganado el título del _Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad_. Nunca lo habías dicho, pero encontrabas la formación de músculos pectorales y abdominales un tanto fascinante, del mismo modo que tú misma encontrabas tus propios músculos fascinantes... pero tocar los que alguien más era una cosa totalmente diferente.

* * *

**He aquí lo tengo que cortar.**

**Nuevamente, estoy muy feliz de que la gente busque el fanfic completo en mi cuenta de AOO3, que pronto planeo acompañar con ilustraciones hechas por mi propia mano. Gracias. Los comentarios y críticas son apreciados también.**


	4. IV

El número de responsabilidades que podías llegar a tener por solo dos semanas era agotador cuando no te dedicabas unos minutos para ti misma. Entrenabas y ayudabas a entrenar, te entretenías en pequeñas misiones de reconocimiento, asistías a citas con tus superiores para revisar nuevas tácticas para la mejoría de la Legión de Reconocimiento… era toda una rutina. Cualquiera podría encontrar todo esto estresante, pero en realidad aprendiste a reducir tu propio estrés mediante la masturbación frecuente.

Claro, desde que comenzaste a intimar tu relación con Levi, descubriste las sesiones con él te liberaban considerablemente de la presión que acumulabas durante días de trabajo. Pero desde la última vez, sentiste que debías dar lo mejor de ti para mejorar la experiencia para futuros encuentros. Ahora te masturbabas metiendo tus dedos dentro de ti. Lo hacías con la constancia que podías, acostumbrándote y aprendiendo a disfrutar de la inserción de objetos más gruesos. En las silenciosas noches que pasabas sola, llegabas a meter hasta tres dígitos dentro de ti, pero sabías que no era suficiente, no importaba cuántos orgasmos pudieras sacarte. Empezaste a considerar usar algún objeto ajeno, como un palo de escoba o la boquilla de una botella…

Te hacía sentir sucia el hecho que estuvieras considerando hacer dichas cosas, pero no podías ser la única ni la primera. Y entonces te hizo sonreír por dentro el pensar en el Comandante Levi si él se enteraba de ello. _"¿Hiciste qué? Eres tan desagradable, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?"_ Sí, probablemente diría algo así, y en tu mente jugabas con el escenario. Querías ser asquerosa, sólo para que él te lo repitiera murmurando con su tosco acento mientras te devoraba completa. Pensabas en esa corta fantasía hasta cansarte y dormir profundamente.

Pasaron los días, sin confirmación de su parte, dado que naturalmente él estaría tan o más ocupado que tú en sus labores. Tenías que ser paciente. Fuiste a buscar a Armin, y él habló contigo acerca de un incidente en el cual Eren se torció un brazo durante una rutina disciplinaria… Muy detalladamente te explicó que el desliz fue intencionalmente causado por nadie más que el Comandante Levi.

Esto era inusual. Ciertamente, una lesión así no representaba algo serio para Eren dadas las condiciones regenerativas de su cuerpo, pero aun así, lo que el maldito enano hizo no tenía excusa.

Te llenó una ira silenciosa mientras te separabas de Armin, fuiste rápidamente a ver a Eren, a interrogarlo acerca de lo que sucedió con exactitud. Pero Eren, que ya estaba curado y listo para trabajar de nuevo, te aseguró que fue culpa suya, sin entrar en detalle o en contexto sobre la razón del incidente.

Levi todavía tenía que estar dentro de los cuarteles, y tenías una poderosa razón para verlo en privado ahora. No ibas a dejar esto en paz hasta llegar al fondo de la verdad. Pero también tendrías problemas, no sabías con certeza si esta apasionante ira tenía efectos contradictorios sobre tus sentimientos hacia él. Tu corazón latía con fuerza y no sabías qué hacer con toda esta energía… ¿sería correcto descargarla en él, en lugar de exigir una explicación satisfactoria acerca de lo sucedido con Eren? Tendrías que mantener tu mente clara.

Cuando le hallaste, muy convenientemente él estaba en la puerta que daba al cuarto de limpieza… te pusiste momentáneamente nerviosa, pero tenías demasiado valor como para no caminar directo hacia él. Casualmente te encontró con su mirada pequeña y brillante antes que pudieras dirigirle la primera palabra.

— Antes de que saltes a conclusiones, Ackerman, te diré que el asunto con Eren fue un malentendido por parte mía —dijo con su voz monótona. Él te conocía lo suficientemente bien. Como sea, seguías frunciendo el entrecejo con rencor.

— ¿Qué clase de malentendido? ¿Quieres darme tu versión de los hechos? —Fuiste un poco impulsiva, pero fuiste con él y tu mano agarró con dureza el pañuelo de su corbata blanca, jalándolo ligeramente hacia ti. No tenías derecho a tratar así a uno de tus superiores, pero la energía que tenías acumulada en tu interior estaba estropeando tu juicio. Sin embargo, Levi permaneció inesperadamente calmado.

— Creí que no era demasiado precipitado conectar la rabieta reciente de Eren con el desafortunado desastre en el armario de limpieza.

No te habías dado cuenta, pero tu respiración había acelerado, estabas muy cerca de él y tu mano en su corbata no aflojaba— ¿Eso es todo?

Levi estaba diferente también. Lo sabía disimular mejor que tú, pero su respiración era pesada, sus ojos cansados miraban a los tuyos con una especie de vahído, similar a lo que observaste cuando estabas en la intimidad con él.

— Más pronto obtuve confirmación del verdadero responsable del estúpido incidente —tragó saliva, pudiste notar con más claridad la irregularidad de su respiración, pese a que no ejercías demasiada fuerza, pero más que eso, tú misma comenzabas a ponerte nerviosa acerca de lo ocurrido en el armario de limpieza— . Alguien se metió al armario muy en la noche y luego salió con toda prisa, muy incauto de que la alteración del orden del armario culminaría con el colapso de casi todos los materiales y detergentes en su interior. Probablemente la persona responsable ni siquiera estuvo consciente de cómo o cuándo pasó.

— ¿Y…?

— Me pareció demasiado curioso encontrar una escoba con el palo roto entre tanto desorden —por un segundo sentiste que el corazón se te cayó al estómago— . Y que la punta desapareciera tan misteriosamente. Parece como si alguien hubiera partido el palo a propósito… —sus ojos parecían estar tan llenos de satisfacción, pero no cediste a los nervios— ¿tú crees que la persona responsable esté usando ése palo para metérselo en el culo?

Frunciste los labios antes de preguntar— ¿Por qué haría alguien algo como eso?

* * *

**Quizás no corté lo suficiente, pero da igual, este capítulo es bastante corto. El capítulo completo se encuentra en AOO3, les recomiendo que lo visiten por favor. También les anuncio que he agregado ilustraciones hechas por mí a cada capítulo. **

**De antemano les agradezco mucho su tiempo y apoyo, porque me hacen muy feliz y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiéndo. Muchas gracias.**


	5. V

Era un sucio y desagradable secreto tuyo, pero encontrabas cierto placer en el pensamiento de competir con él, ver todas sus debilidades mientras exponía las tuyas. Querías poseerlo tanto como querías que él te poseyera a ti, y sólo enorgullecerte te esas vergonzosas debilidades al estar sola con él. Era casi romántico, pero más repugnante que nada. Te gustaba lo repugnante, y lo tenías que admitir.

Ya era hora. Fuiste a su apartamento, era una tarde lluviosa, y como siempre, él te estaba esperando… pero habías notado el cambio en él. Su rostro, que siempre pareció marcado por años de estrés, dolor y constante exposición a las más brutales matanzas, algo en él era diferente… La manera en la que su entrecejo estaba fruncido, el movimiento de sus pupilas y la inmediata tensión que apretaba sus músculos…

Él sentía por ti, lo sabías. Tú significabas un cambio en él, y esto era lo que más te complacía. No podías negar que tu cuerpo se había acostumbrado a encenderse cuando estabas en privado cerca de él y se sentía bien después de haber cruzado por el camino lluvioso. No te habías mojado demasiado, pero tuviste la consideración de quitarte las botas antes de entrar a su pequeña residencia… tu cuerpo estaba tieso, y todo a tu alrededor estaba frío. Cuando te invitó a sentarte en la silla de su pequeño comedor, la cercanía con él te hizo temblar, como si estuvieras naturalmente reaccionando al calor corporal de otro cuerpo vivo.

Para tu sorpresa, él parecía haber puesto uso a su cocineta y ya había comenzado a calentar una tetera con agua. Nunca le habías visto preparar algo él mismo, pero tampoco suponías que él debía de hacerlo a menudo. El té negro que hizo fue bastante mediocre, pero digerible y el calor de la bebida te ayudó a relajar sólo un poco tus hombros. Luego él confirmó con disgusto que nunca le salía bien el té, por eso tenía que dejarle a alguien más hacerlo. Tú simplemente asentiste y continuaste bebiendo. Tampoco podías decir que eras buena haciendo té, mucho menos que lo bebías mucho, pero esto era un buen gesto de su parte.

Levi te miró a través de las sombras tempranas, el cuarto se había puesto muy oscuro por culpa de la lluvia, pero tú lo mirabas fijamente, dando a conocer en silencio tus intenciones más sinceras. Tras intercambiar paz por unos segundos más, él se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa para encontrarte. Tú te quedaste sentada mientras él se inclinaba ligeramente sobre ti, su mano gentilmente tomó tu barbilla y te besó entre tus ojos para luego besar tu nariz. Tomaste la iniciativa de besar sus labios antes que te volviera a tentar.

Fue sólo por un instante breve, y tú te levantaste de la silla para quitarte la chaqueta de tu uniforme y también tu bufanda roja. Estabas por hacer lo mismo por él, pero Levi caminó alejándose de ti, yendo a su cama, si es que él asumía lo correcto sobre tus intenciones, y claro que lo hacía, pero te sorprendió lo rápido que actuó.

La parte de desvestirse era bastante problemática tanto para ti como para él, porque los arneses eran una medida obligatoria para cada miembro de la milicia, y eran además eran un poco complicados de poner y quitar. Usualmente uno podía tardarse a lo menos un minuto entero en quitarse todo correctamente. Levi ya tenía más destreza a la hora de quitarse los arneses, así que terminó antes de que llegaras al borde se su cama. Apenas estabas quitándote los tuyos, pero él se movió a tu lado y con su mirada pidió permiso para ayudarte; no era como si necesitaras su ayuda, pero todo se trataba de un sencillo gesto de deferencia.

Le permitiste que desabrochara los arneses en tus muslos, deliberadamente teniendo contacto indirecto con tu entrepierna para enfatizar el trato que ibas a recibir poco después. Él sabía el efecto que toque tenía sobre ti, algo que los afectaba a ambos y lo reconocían mutuamente en silencio.

Ya habías acabado de retirarte los arneses de tu espalda y cintura, no perdiste tiempo para tomar su rostro y besarlo con cierta sutileza. Ya tenía su mano acariciando tus muslos interiores y aún no te quitabas la ropa… todavía podías saborear el té negro en su boca, amarga pero cálida. Siempre te vencía en aquella área, arrebatándote el aliento y profundizando su exploración en tu boca hasta donde le era posible.

* * *

**Como siempre, les recuerdo que el capítulo completo se encuentra en mi cuenta de AOO3, y les agradecería mucho cualquier comentario o crítica que tengan hacia mi trabajo. Por ahora este capítulo viene sin imagen, pero para la siguiente seguro tendré listo algún detallito. **

**Muchas gracias por todo, y espero que sigan leyendo.**


	6. VI

Habías sucumbido al dolor, y fue por ponerte nerviosa al último momento. Claro, esto no debía de ser raro para la primera vez… aunque seguías preguntándote qué clase de factores hubieran cambiado el resultado de aquella vez. Tenías que dejar de pensar en eso. Tenías que espabilarte, buscar otras maneras, no sólo depender de su experiencia.

Tuviste una semana pesada de entrenamiento físico. Aunque no hubiera misiones confirmadas para las tropas de reconocimiento, no podías permitirte perder el ritmo al que sometías tu cuerpo. No eras la única persona que calentaba en el campo de entrenamiento, varios cadetes y oficiales hacían lo mismo, pero estabas segura de que eras quien venía más seguido aquí. No te importaba, pero sería agradable que alguien conocido se te uniera de vez en cuando…

… Hablando del diablo.

No le habías visto muchas veces en su ropa deportiva, o por lo menos no te habías molestado en notarlo antes. El Comandante Levi también se ejercitaba antes de que saliera el sol, y parecía agarrar el momento más adecuado para hacerlo: cuando no había casi nadie a su alrededor. Justo lo viste de paso cuando decidiste venir temprano a entrenar a los cuarteles. No le molestaste en lo absoluto, tú ya estabas en descanso y tendrías que tomarte una ducha antes de ir a hablar con él nuevamente. Obviamente, lo hiciste tan rápido como pudiste, no querías perder la oportunidad antes de que él se marchara.

Recién aseada, buscaste a Levi, quien parecía estar tomando un descanso. Bebía agua de una bota de pez no muy parecido al tuyo. Observaste con modesta fascinación el movimiento del agua trasladándose por su garganta trago por trago. Él seguro que te notó, pero pretendió no darle importancia a tu mirada mientras buscaba una toalla para quitarse el sudor de encima. No pretendías parecer una acosadora, pero terminaste siguiéndolo con la distancia necesaria para parecer una. Y por supuesto, él lo sabía, así que cuando obtuvo su toalla te miró directamente con su bien conocida mirada fría. Hizo un gesto con su mano para que te acercaras, pero no era como si aquella no hubiera sido tu intención desde el principio.

Volvió a acercar a sus labios la boquilla de la bota para dar un breve trago— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó sin denotar algún tipo de emoción.

— Todavía debemos de compensar lo de la vez pasada —dijiste con una actitud similar. Levi quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de volver a beberse su bota para acabarse su contenido.

— Depende —respondió.

— ¿De qué depende?

— ¿Podrás aguantarlo esta vez?

— Lo peor ya ha pasado, ¿no? Eventualmente me voy a adaptar a tu tamaño —hablaste un poco arrogante, pero no lo hubieras dicho de otra manera—. Ya me adapté a tu estatura, ¿no es así?

— No. Sólo sigues haciéndote más alta —instintivamente cruzaste los brazos con ésa afirmación indiferente de parte suya—, ¿cómo puedes llamar a eso "adaptarse" bajo el contexto que acabas de usar?

— ¿Entonces sí tienes problemas con mi estatura?

— No, no los tengo, pero aparentemente tú sí ya que tuviste que "adaptarte".

No podías contratacar ésa aserción. Él tenía un buen punto.

— Quizás utilicé mal mis palabras.

— Como sea. Sólo vayamos a un lugar más adecuado, no voy a usar las duchas de este cuartel.

Nunca protestó a tu insistencia a caminar a su lado de vuelta hasta el interior de la ciudad amurallada, el edificio donde él residía. Fue una caminata un poco larga. Fue agradable mientras duró, e incluso lograste hablar con él de un par de cosas rutinarias, como lo harías con alguien de tu generación de graduados en la milicia, incluso si Levi seguía siendo tan poco encantador como tú a la hora de expresarse verbalmente, pero quizás de ahí salió la congenialidad que desarrollaste por él

Ya habían llegado, tras casi media hora de caminar; cuando compartiste miradas con él volviste a notar aquel cambio en su persona, la forma peculiar con la que te miraba sólo a ti. No sabías si le estabas mirando de la misma manera ahora mismo, pero probablemente no era importante, había otras cosas en tu mente. Tampoco estabas certera de qué ibas a hacer con él en ésta ocasión. El factor sorpresa era quizás el elemento más frecuente durante estas sesiones con Levi.

Pero él te pidió que esperaras un poco más mientras entraba a su baño. Tus ojos giraron, por supuesto y casi esperaste a que él te pidiera que hicieras lo mismo, pero tú estabas mucho más fresca que él, así que te dejó libre de ésta.

Quedaste pensativa… ¿no hubiera sido mejor bañarte con él, al mismo tiempo, en la misma bañera? No, no habría forma de hacer algo en un espacio tan reducido con él. Te sentaste en una silla de la cocineta a esperar a que terminara mientras escudriñabas tus uñas. Comprendías bien la necesidad de Levi por ser limpio en los momentos de más necesidad, pero encontrabas aquel hábito hasta tedioso; honestamente no te hubiera importado tenerlo todo sudoroso sobre ti, de todos modos iba a volver a sudar, o de eso querías asegurarte en todo caso.

Para cuando salió del baño, sólo estaba usando unos pantalones blancos del uniforme y su camisa formal a medio abotonar. Todavía traía colgando sobre sus hombros una toalla ya que su corto cabello seguía mojado. Le veías tan tranquilo, y no parecía cargar con prisa alguna. Se sentó en otra silla cercana a la tuya y preguntó si habías desayunado algo, pero dijiste no tener hambre, aun así te ofreció tomar agua, que terminaste aceptando.

Mientras él bebía, no pudiste evitar observar la forma en la que él se sentaba, descansando su pantorrilla derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda. Hasta ahora no te habías molestado en ver con detalle la forma de sus pies, que eran sorpresivamente delgados y de dedos largos… y a juzgar por la planta del pie que viste sólo por un momento, Levi los cuidaba bien. No te molestaste en esconder tu mirada interesada, ni siquiera tomaste del vaso que te ofreció. Obviamente Levi se molestó por no comprenderte al instante.

— ¿Qué? —espetó

— Me gustan tus pies —respondiste.

— ¿Y eso?

— No lo había notado antes, pero me gustan. ¿Es raro decir esto?

— … Sí —Levi arrugó en entrecejo, no por enojo, sino porque estaba auténticamente extrañado— ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿De repente te dieron ganas de hacerme un masaje en los pies o alguna idiotez como ésa?

Quisiste reírte un poco. La verdad aquella pregunta te remontaba a tus días como cadete en entrenamiento, la pequeña tradición que surgió entre el grupo de mujeres de tu campamento, que después de un largo día de duras pruebas y adiestramiento, varias se ofrecían a dar masajes de pies a quien los querría. En ése entonces habías aceptado aprender y tenías entendido que te habías vuelto buena en ello, pero no habías contado con que desarrollarías un gusto por los pies, ni mucho menos que resultaría extraño.

— ¿Tienes problemas con eso? —preguntaste, haciendo una mueca.

— No pareces el tipo de persona que se ofrecería a hacer toquetear los pies de un viejo.

— No eres viejo. Y no me importaría hacerlo.

Realmente no creías que él fuera a resistirse. Sólo ibas a tocarle los pies, y lo peor que te podía hacer era darte una patada en la cara, lo cual por antecedentes y por sentido común, él no lo intentaría. Te levantaste de tu silla y te pusiste de rodillas frente a él que seguía sentado con una mirada desconcertada.

Suavemente, con tus manos tomaste su pie derecho, y él no te reprochó, sino que se estremeció un poco cuando tus dedos cálidos tocaron su fría planta. No cabía duda que tenía unos dedos muy largos, y te preguntabas qué tan capaz sería él de moverlos, pero la forma firme con la cual acariciabas desde su pantorrilla hasta la planta de su pie provocabas que él se moviera ligeramente del asiento de su silla. ¿Estaba nervioso? Admitías que la idea de ponerlo nervioso te divertía.

No tenía un pie particularmente suave, incluso podías sentir pequeñas marcas que indicaban que alguna vez existió callosidad, lo cual nunca era raro para alguien que entrenaba con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y por lo tanto no te causaba tanto asco como debería. Además, sorprendentemente él se había cuidado mucho en aquel aspecto, y lo apreciabas.

Él dejó su pie reposar sobre tu regazo, tal como lo querías. Con una mano sostenías su tobillo mientras que con la otra tus dedos trazaron lentamente por la parte carnosa de su pie, la presión que aplicabas te permitía sentir la forma de sus huesos. Marcabas con tu pulgar pequeños círculos en el interior del arco de su planta, y tu otra mano acariciaba la ligera aspereza de su talón. No sabías porqué ni cómo, pero entre más te concentrabas en la singularidad de su estructura ósea, la longitud de sus magullados dedos, los visibles tendones en su dorso, menos te dabas cuenta de la distancia entre ustedes. Pero el hecho de que estuvieras masajeando su pie tan cercanamente a tu entrepierna no era un accidente, o quizás imaginabas que no lo era, una vez que reconocías dentro de ti el deseo de desviarte de la rutina. Sentías calor y querías tocarte también, pero no podías ahora…

* * *

**Ya está listo el nuevo capítulo completo en AOO3. No contengan su emoción, pues me tardé mucho en terminarlo.**


	7. VII

Por supuesto, no tardaste demasiado en encontrar lo que Levi te encargó, en el mercado compraste una botella mediana de aceite de olivo virgen refinado para su consumo, diferente al que era utilizado como combustible de lámparas. Pero todavía quedaba tiempo. Compraste el aceite y fuiste rápidamente a los cuarteles para recoger el resto de tu uniforme, tus arneses para ser precisa. Tenías algo muy especial en mente.

Fue una caminata más agotadora de lo que pensaste, e incluso llegaste a preocuparte un poco por cómo sudaste, pues al fin y al cabo era Levi el único idiota que se preocupaba por ello. Si te iba a dar un cubetazo de agua para limpiarte, que así fuera (le darías su merecido de ser necesario).

Para cuando regresaste, con una bolsa cargando los objetos que buscaste, Levi tardó en responder la puerta, así que le avisaste que entrarías de todas maneras. Nunca esperaste que él organizara una atmósfera romántica de algún tipo, y no te equivocabas en lo absoluto, porque lo único que hizo fue darle una limpieza profunda a su residencia, que por cierto ahora olía muy fuerte a jabón, el aire circulaba fresco gracias a las ventanas abiertas y… él seguía fregando el piso.

Simplemente dejaste en la mesa la bolsa y sacaste el contenedor del aceite, midiendo su peso con tus manos, abriste la botella para olisquearlo, era un aroma casi agradable pero también era oleoso, ya de por sí te imaginabas la densidad de la sustancia. Cuando volviste tu mirada de nuevo a Levi, él estaba guardando sus trapos de limpieza, tiró el contenido del cubo de agua por la ventana tras cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera justo afuera, y entonces caminó hacia ti, quizás menos energético que antes.

— Creo tener una idea de lo que quieres hacer con esto —mencionaste mientras dejabas la botella de aceite en la mesa. Portabas un tono serio al momento de hablar—. Pudimos habernos ahorrado muchos problemas de haber usado esto antes…

Levi frunció el entrecejo, mirándote— No me gusta la idea de usar un lubricante, mucho menos si se trata de algo que prefiero ponerle a mi comida… El aceite de olivo no me da tanto asco, por eso vamos a usarlo. Espero que estés feliz —dijo, un tanto cínico.

— Sigo preguntándome cómo es que llegaste a saber un truco como este, entre todas las cosas que me has demostrado —Era raro de parte tuya preguntarle a alguien sobre su pasado, pero estabas genuinamente interesada en el origen de conocimientos tan prácticos.

— Yo digo que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por puro sentido común, simplemente poner a trabajar la cabeza —respondió, tomando la botella de tus manos y oler su contenido—. No hay ningún secreto detrás de todo ello, es sólo cuestión de intentar y repetir, nada más.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa por un momento y pareció mirar a tus piernas por un segundo, pensativo. No parecía estar molesto por algo, pues brevemente volvió su mirada a la tuya y su mano alcanzó la tuya, silenciosamente examinando el tacto de esta. No protestaste a esto, pero pensabas que era extraño que de repente hiciera esto, nunca te había tomado de la mano así. Sabías lo que significaba, y eso es lo que te hacía sentir extraña por dentro, como si tus tripas te pesaran dentro de tu estómago.

— Traje algo más… —mencionaste con casualidad, buscando en la bolsa los arneses que recogiste de tu dirección. Cuando se lo mostraste a Levi, él no pareció sorprenderse, pero hizo una especie de mueca al reconocer lo que tenías.

— ¿Quieres atarme?

— No —en eso que le entregaste a sus manos las largas piezas de cuero—. Yo quiero que me ates a mí.

Sus ojos de abrieron un poco más, sólo ligeramente, y tú te sonrojaste debido a que apenas captaste de lo inusual y atrevida que sonaba esta idea. Creíste que él comprendería.

— … ¿Estás segura de eso?

Frunciste el entrecejo y sacudiste tus hombros— Sabes que te avisaré si quiero que pares. Confío en ti.

Sí, toda esta relación estaba primordialmente basada en la confianza mutua, sin importar a cuál dirección estuviera evolucionando. Con esto en mente, te acercaste suavemente a su rostro y besaste su ceja, algo que hacías por él para hacerle saber que tú estabas bien con esto, que estarías bien si él no lo estaba del todo.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a hacer esto o has cambiado de opinión?

Quizás tus palabras eran un tanto crueles, demandantes, o así lo asumías, pero preferías no darle vueltas al asunto. Sin palabras, Levi tensó en sus manos los arneses y suspiró, mirándote con deseo más que contemplación.

* * *

**¿QUé vamos a decir? ¿Por fin se puso interesante? :D**

**Odio tener que caer en repeticiones, pero les recuerdo que el capítulo completo con ilustraciones está en AOO3. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por favor sigan compartiendo sus opiniones al respecto, que son lo único que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
